Curesenta VanHooven
by Curesenta
Summary: Curesenta VanHooven: A tale of the girl as normal as ever going to the most inordinately school in the world; Hogwarts. A fifth year being a Slytherin isn’t the easiest thing to be done.


Curesenta VanHooven: A tale of the girl as normal as ever going to the most inordinately school in the world; Hogwarts. A fifth year being a Slytherin isn't the easiest thing to be done.

Chapter 1

It was Curesenta's fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy and as a Slytherin her hopes for winning the house cup weren't high.

"Ever since that Potter," she would say to her cat, Oli. "He's been stealing all our points at the end of the year. It's getting on my nerves. But this year I'll be able to tryout for Quidditch, so that's a bit of consolation."

Harry Potter had been going to the school for three days this year and there were already rumors about him. The students said that Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to come after Harry and something about dementors on a train that "Annoying Malfoy" would talk about. This made the Slytherins very happy, although Curesenta didn't feel to happy. She always said that innocent survive and the bad are punished. If Sirius Black was bad then he would be punished, if he wasn't he would be saved.

"I'm starting to sound like Loony Lovegood." She set Oli on the side of her bed and snuggled deep into her covers. As she was about to drift off into sleep she heard yells that belonged to boys. She went down to see the stairs had been turned into a slide. She slid down it not worrying about her sweats getting ripped. At the bottom of the slide were two fifth year boys clashed together on the ground tangled.

"See, i told you she'd come down."

"She always does." It was Jacks Piper and Davis Daruf.

"Well now that you're down here let's get down to business." Jacks said rubbing his hands together after getting up off the floor.

Curesenta whipped out her wand pointed it in between Jacks' eyes and said, "Say one more thing and you'll be stuck on that floor all night."

"We don't mean any trouble Hooven," Davis said with his palms facing her.

"Yeah we just wanted to see how-" Curesenta muttered something under her breath and Piper fell to the floor looking paralyzed.

"What'd I tell you about talking Piper. You Daruf, you want to be stuck like him all night?" Daruf shook his head furiously. "Then get," She motioned for the boys' dorm. Daruf scrambled to his feet scurrying like a dog. "This is the fourth time this year Piper. Next time you won't be lying in the Slytherin common room." She muttered the counter curse and he too scrambled to his feet but he didn't leave.

"Curesenta please."

"Jacks don't make me regret my decision of letting you go." She raised her wand again. He nodded slightly and went up to his dorm head down. He looked back at her and shook his head.

Cure left to her own dorm and got into her bed and went to sleep almost immediately. When she woke up to the sound of her annoying alarm she sat bolt right up. Today were the Quidditch tryouts. She hopped out of bed and put on some pants and coat. Grabbed her Cleansweap and headed down to the pitch. She went into the locker rooms and changed then she went out on the pitch and did a couple laps of flying. Once she saw Marcus Flint she halted to a stop and came down on some of the previous team. One beater and two chasers left because they were in their seventh year last year.

"Early I see Hooven," Flint said with a grumble in his voice. "Alright everybody give me two laps to get warmed up."

And so, 18 people soaring in the sky hoping to not crash into each other did not go well. Obviously the people with the Nimbus 2001s were the fastest but Cure came in with a close fourth.

Flint raised his hands and said. "Alright i have made the decision." Some of the new people grumbled.

"Wait, we dont have to do any trials?" Curesenta asked stepping forward.

"Yeah. Flying was the trial. If the people i decide are not up to standers we may need some of you. If I call your name you are on the team. If i don't you can leave the pitch: Malfoy, Zabini, Andrews, William, Sander, and Richards. If I did not call your name, leave now. If I did stay behind so we can learn how to crush Wood this year."

"But you can't do that," Curesenta said her blood pressure rising. "They're all thick and you can't win with them."

Flint turned towards her slowly. "Are you trying to tell me how to run my Quidditch team?"

"It's not your Quidditch team. It's Slytherin's team that could win us to victory. But it's never going to work if you have someone who's light on their feet."

Malfoy stepped forward. There was a serious height difference in them. "Well I'm light on my toes Hooven."

Curesenta looked at him with disgust. "Yeah, but you only joined the team because you wanted to beat Potter. You don't care if it takes you onto a carrier." She looked at him from downwards. Although she was short she was taller than a thirteen year old.

Malfoy said with smugness in his voice. "Well maybe I want it for a carrier. How would you know?"

"Your not fooling anyone. You only joined because you wanted to beat Potter and you think you can get anything you want by your father. Well newsflash! Your dad's not going to be there when you are starting a family. He's not going to be there to pay you out of debt. So shut your mouth and stand in the corner like a good boy." She was now breathing fast and was pointing to the corner of the pitch.

"You can't make me do anything."

"Oh no. Not only do I know two more years of magic than you, my mother also works for the Ministry. She's is part of the council that decides if you are guilty or innocent. You know what that's called! It's called a trial. Now before I take you to court go stand in the corner and do what your told!" At this point Malfoy was convinced that he should not mess with her and he sheepishly walked into the corner.

Curesenta turned back to Flint. "Now I'm done with all you today. Flint, if you ever come to my aid, I swear I will make you regret your decision. Horrible day to all of you." And with that she stormed off towards her dorm but was stopped by none other than Harry Potter himself.

She was walking to the changing room when she saw him walking towards the Hall.

"Potter!"

Potter looked disgusted at the sight of her. "What?" He said trying to hold in his hate.

"Good luck. Make sure you catch the snitch before Malfoy does."

He looked remotely surprised. "Thanks?" He stuttered as she walked off towards the changing rooms.

She came out of them about five minutes later with her broom over her shoulder. She looked to see the other people who had tried out coming out of the changing rooms.

"Hooven," a tall boy with hazel hair said. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Verbally kicking Malfoy's butt. He shouldn't be on the team."

"What were you trying out for?"

"Seeker. But Malfoy already had it. He just gets handed everything."

"But isn't is just so sweet to see that little baby not growing up at all?" Curesenta said with some mother baby talk in there.

"And the way he can't think and act for himself! Just the cutest!" The boy said fake blushing and putting his hand on his face.

Curesenta smirked and held out her hand. "Curesenta VanHooven."

"Tyler Pine," he said shaking her hand.

As Tyler and Cure walked back to the Slytherin common room they started talking. They had a lot of things in common.

"Honestly I think Lupin's the best teacher we've ever had." Cure said sitting next to the fire while Tyler sat next to her.

"He's so kind to everyone and he actually teaches us good useful knowledge." Tyler said looking at the hunched figure warming herself. He smiled to himself.

"You know Cure, I've been watching you for some time."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow sat up and said, "Warning! Stalker alert!" Then she snuggled herself into the crook of the couch.

Tyler chuckled. "No, like how you don't sit with anyone at lunch or breakfast. How you sit in the corners of the classrooms and not talk to anybody and I just wanted to know if you had any friends."

Curesenta glared at him, stood up and walked towards her dorm. "Did I do something wrong?" Tyler said also standing up but not going up the stairs. Cure came down the stairs a few seconds later. She sat back on the couch and patted the seat for Tyler to sit on. He cautiously took it and looked at her with concern.

Cure opened a shoebox that she had brought with her and took the first picture that was on top. She handed it to Tyler. In the picture we're two girls and a boy playing on a grassy hill. The picture was moving and the children were rolling down the hill then without warning they would start back at the top again.

"Those were my siblings," Cure said taking the photo. She pointed to a young girl with strawberry blonde hair. "That's my older sister Aria and next to her is Will then the young baby is me. We all lived in Irland at the time and they already were starting to go to school. Aria at Beauxbatons and Will at Durmstrang. By the time I was nine my sister had married a young man that turned out to be a Death Eater but when she found out she couldn't give him up. She loved him madly and he loved her the same and in no time at all my sister was brainwashed into becoming a Death Eater. She wasn't very good at the dark arts so when the Ministry went hunting they found her first and she was executed for not telling them who the other Death Eaters were. She didn't want to lose the man she had loved so dearly in life. A couple months later my brother was killed by Death Eaters as punishment for my sister's so called crime. At that point my mother couldn't take it anymore. She left me in the little house in Irland and moved to the States. I haven't seen her since. After a year of my mother's absence, people started to worry about the house lights turning on and knowing that my mother didn't sell the house. Then a man came to my door one night. I didn't know who this man was but he told me that I was to be put in the foster care. At ten years old I knew what that meant and I declined. In that very same hour a man, of whom I knew, came to my door. He gave me my Hogwarts letter personally and told me that I was a witch. That man turned out to be Dumbledore. When the first man left I asked Dumbledore what I was to do if i wasn't in foster care. I knew that terms didn't start until September and it was late July. He told me that I could live in the castle until term started. When I first got there almost no one was there except Trawlany who lived up in the towers. We didn't get along very well so I mostly visited the Centaurs. They first thought that having a human amongst them was wrong but I soon found a unicorn in the forest and I rode that along with the centaurs. They treated me like family and I liked that. I never really had a proper family. By the end of year one I went to go live with the centaurs again but I found that they had grown distant of me. I soon found out that they thought that I had betrayed them. They really thought that I was a real centaur but I had to explain to them that I was a human. I almost got trampled and at eleven that's very nerve racking. I made a plan with them. I would be in the castle at the times I would have classes and I would visit them when I didn't have anything. By the end of second year I was great friends with the centaurs but my social life started to demolish with other people. There were rumors about me that I was one with wild and that I was some sort of fifties hippy and that really upsetted me. I stopped going to the centaurs after a while and I don't think they really liked my company anyway. By the end of third year I still didn't have any friends and I was separated from everyone and I was used to that. I didn't like to talk to people I didn't like to have friends so I didn't. Quidditch became my safe haven from my loneliness. I could spend hours up in the sky not worrying about anything. I tried for the Quidditch team in my fourth year but I didn't make it in so I tried again this year and still my dreams to play Quidditch habe been unsuccessful. I've just always wanted a chance."

Tyler had, at this point, his mouth open and looking stunned and sorry at the same time. "I remember the day that you got sorted. You weren't really awed at anything. In fact you had a book out and was reading, then when it was your turn to be sorted you folded up the book into this tiny wad of paper that you shoved into your pocket. I thought you were going to get Ravenclaw assuming how much knowledge you had. But I was rather shocked when you got sorted into Slytherin. I think the whole school was. It took a moment for everyone to know what was going on then you sat almost right across from me but no one really wanted to sit by you. I had asked one of the prefects why and they said it was because you were odd. They said that you were born in the Forbidden Forest and that Dumbledore had pity on you so he let you be a student here."

Curesenta didn't looked even a little shocked. "Yeah I assumed people thought I was weird. Always keeping to my books and going out to the forest to have lunch with half men half horse."

"But what I don't get was that you said that your mum worked for the Ministry but now you say she left when you were nine to the States."

"I lied to Malfoy. I've been telling people for ages now that I have family that work in the Ministry but they are always to busy with work to care about me which is partially true." Cure said with a sigh. "I got a letter from my mum a couple weeks ago saying that she was working in Ivllmory, a wizarding school that is in New York. She apologized for leaving me on my own and she said that I could come live with her in the States but I declined and told her that I've had a better life that she could ever give me. Turns out that wasn't my mum. It was my aunt that lived in the States that my mother had so apparently gave custody to. I still declined her offer for I knew that she was a deep supporter or You-Know-Who and she told me that my mother died of cancer a few weeks after she had left me. Turns out that traveling that far a distance by apparating can do damaging things to you." She tried to hold back tears as she bit her arm.

Tyler tried to pat her back but she swatted his hand away, grabbed her shoebox and said with tears in her eyes, "I can't become to attached to anyone or I'll just lose them. It's always happened to me. Trawlany said it when we had tea leaves. She told me that my life was going to be rough if I became to attached to the things I love and I knew she was right because her mother had been a powerful seer and you don't question them. This is going to be one of my last conversations with you Tyler and I will always remember it. It was a good conversation."

Tyler stood up and grabbed her hand. He turned her towards him and said quietly in her ear. "I lost my dad to the Death Eaters when I was six and my mum when I was twelve. I've never had any siblings. I know what it's like to be alone." He pulled her back and looked at her deeply. "Believe me. I do and I'm not going to deny that it has been hard. I felt like I should be sorted into Slytherin because I would carry on my father's name and I also knew that I would make great friends here but so far I haven't. You're the first person I've spent the most time with my entire school time."

Curesenta looked at him. Tears were now silently pouring down her face as she dropped her box of treasured memories and hugged Tyler around the middle. Shocked my this action, he awkwardly patted her on the head but then hugged her back. It felt nice to be able to feel someone else's pain and to know what they were going through. After what felt like an eternity they broke apart and awkwardly laughed at each other. Then they went down to the Great Hall to have dinner. They sat together and talked some more about Quidditch and the teachers. Then they walked back down to their dorms and said good night.

The next morning Cure woke up to the sound of hushed voices. She sat up and pulled back her curtains to see all of the girls sitting on the bed across from her's. They all continued talking when they heard her.

"Hooven, have you heard?" Alice Fredrickson asked.

"Heard what?"

"Potter of course! Trawlany read tea leaves yesterday!"

"Let me guess," Cure said putting her hand on her hip after she got up to change. "He's going to be the one to die. What was it this time? The Grim? Wow what a surprise!"

All the girls looked at each other. "Yes actually," Alice said almost sadly.

"What? I was joking. Wow Potter and the Grim. I ship it!" The girls kinda giggled. "Besides, it's not like her predictions come true."

"I don't know Hooven. My third year Trawlany told me that I wouldn't pass my potions unless I stepped up my game," Sophie Bakeey said with concern. "She can make small predictions and they can be very good."

"Yes but she also predicted that Dorkins was going to die this year and did he? No! She was wrong. She always is."

"I'm not saying she's always right but she can be," Sophie said getting up off the bed and went over to the door. "I'm just saying that she can be right. Well I'm going to get breakfast." She walked out the door.

"Yeah," Alice said with a sigh. "Maybe Sophie's right." She looked down at the floor and walked over to her bed to get changed.

Cure looked at her bedside table and took out her wand from the first drawer. She than proceeded to wave her wand and as she did from toe to head her clothing changed from what she was wearing to her uniform. She then walked down the stairs to see Malfoy taking up the whole couch space. At the sight of her he scrambled to only take one couch cushion and clasp his hands together wand in the middle of them.

"Relax Annoying Malfoy. I'm not doing anything...yet." Cure said with a smirk at the sight of him standing up and moving closer to his dorm.

Cure stepped outside to see a group of sixth year boys huddled in a circle. All of their attentions turned towards Cure. Curesenta knew exactly who these boys were. They called themselves the Illyove Club and their main goal was to bother Cure and she knew that was a fact. Or at least she thought it was.

All of them huddled around her. They were all immaculately dressed and their hands were clasped behind their backs whether they were next to her or walking backwards in front of her. Cure held her head high and pretended that they weren't there.

"What's the matter Hooven?" Samuel Smith said directly in front of her. She stared into his eyes with a grimace but said nothing.

"Guess the little cat is to scared to talk." Piped in Drew Baker. "She's to good for us!"

"Yeah," agreed the others. "She's to proud to talk to us."

Curesenta had lost it. She whipped out her wand, pointed in between Samual's eyes, backed him into a wall, and said almost calmly, "You want to continue? 'Cause I will finish it."

"Oh Hooven's got a temper!" He said grinning at his friends. He turned serious and took Curesenta's wand out of her hand and came closer up her. "I like girls with a temper."

Curesenta was now the one on the wall trying to avoid the kisses he tried to place on her lips. She couldn't reach her wand and she was fully pinned on the wall. Curesenta tried to do magic with her mind but failed. Then in an instant she felt her lips come in contact with his. She tried to pull away but his hands were on her face directing the position of her head.

After this torcher she heard footsteps that were quick and that were coming closer. The boys didn't seem to notice. As soon as she knew it, Professor Snape was ripping Smith off her and sending him flying to the opposite wall.

"Mr. Smith I know that you weren't trying to accomplish getting a week of detention by sexually harassing Miss Hooven but that has happened." Snape said with fire in his eye as he spoke rather calmly and very quickly. "The rest of you have also earned a weeks detention by not stopping this. Miss Hooven if you could come to my office please that would be much appreciated." He started to walk up the steps into a bit lighter part.

Curesenta looked back at the boys and saw that Smith was making kissy faces at her. Her hands started to sweat as she hurried towards the office. Snape was pointing to a chair that was placed in a very small corner. Curesenta cautiously took the chair. Snape began by questioning what had happened and so forth. Then Snape said something rather odd.

"Miss Hooven, if you ever encounter these types of things again please let me know. It makes the school a better learning environment."

"Since when have you cared about a better learning environment?"

"Ever since Potter came to this school. Each year he's been getting rid of the DATDA teachers and getting away with breaking fifty school rules but does Dumbledore care? No! He always just lets Potter win. Potter, Potter, Potter! If I hear the name Potter I might just-"

"Professor I'm still here," Curesenta said getting up from off the chair and taking her bag from the floor. "Now of you'll excuse me I want breakfast before classes start. Good day to you sir." And with that she left Snape in the room alone raging about Potter. She snickered to herself and headed for the DATDA room.


End file.
